


Your Kiss Can Mend My Broken Heart

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, even vaguer references to eleanor, mentions of nick grimshaw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place August 2012, the day Louis was at V-Fest with Eleanor and Harry was seen at a park with Nick and a bunch of hipster friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Kiss Can Mend My Broken Heart

Louis is exhausted. 

Exhausted, dehydrated, and more than a little sunburned from being outside all day at the V Fest. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy himself. There was good beer, good food, good music...hell, the company wasn’t even that bad. But it wasn’t perfect.

No, Perfect is waiting for Louis on the couch when he gets home that afternoon. Perfect is sprawled out in sweats and a tshirt, watching some bad infomercial. Perfect has a beanie on, with his mop of curly hair pushed clear off his perfect, scowling face.

Louis drops his stuff at the door the moment he walks in. He kicks off his shoes and let out a sigh of relief that he's home. There's only one problem.

Perfect won't look him in the eye.

“Hey” Louis tries, hoping to sound as casual as possible.

“Hey” Harry mutters back with even less enthusiasm.

Louis walks behind the couch and put his hands on Harry’s shoulders. He leans down and kisses his cheek before whispering in his ear.

“What are you watching?”

Harry simply shrugs and leans forward on the couch, away from Louis’ touch.

It stabs Louis, right in the heart and the gut and the throat-- all at once. They both knew his arrangement was part of the agreement to keep their relationship a secret, but it didn’t make it any easier to handle.

Sometimes Louis wonders what it would be like if Harry was the one in the fake relationship. How insane with jealousy he’d feel, even knowing it was all for show. But then he’d think about other things. About the hate Harry’d receive-- both from the fans that were in love with him and the ones who knew the truth, that would be furious at him for hurting Louis in the first place. 

At the time, it made more sense for it to be Louis. He thought he was protecting Harry. But he wasn’t sure that was right at all anymore.

“Did you have a good day at the park?” Louis asks him.

“Yeah, Nick introduced me to a lot of cool guys” Harry told him curtly.

Louis refused to take the bait. Letting his jealousy out when Harry was in his current state wouldn’t help anyone.

“Okay” Louis says simply.

“Okay?” Harry echoes.

“Yeah, I’m glad you had fun” he tells him.

Louis then moves around the couch to sit next to Harry, who continues to stare at the television.

“I missed you today” Louis tells him, taking his left hand in his. 

Harry tries to pull his hand away, but Louis won’t let him. Instead he carefully unhooks Harry’s watch and slides it off his wrist. He runs the pads of his fingers over the inked words “I Can’t Change.”

“Did you miss me?” Louis asks him quietly.

Harry closes his eyes, squeezing them tight.

“Of course I did” he confesses.

Louis brings Harry’s wrist to his lips, letting them brush over the younger boy’s tattooed skin.

“Then why won’t you kiss me, Harry?” Louis asks.

“I’m not in the mood” he says. And this time, he does succeed in pulling his hand away.

“I’m not asking you for sex. Just a kiss.”

“I’m sure you’ve been kissing for the camera all day. May as well give your lips a break” Harry tells him.

“You know that’s not the same; it could never be the same. It’s just acting. Mindless, emotionless acting. Nothing like you and me” Louis says.

Harry doesn’t respond at first and Louis thinks maybe he’s done talking for the day. 

“All we ever do is act” Harry bites out.

“Sometimes we have to, yeah. But never when we’re kissing” Louis tells him, as his eyes start to water “You kiss me like no one else ever has. You kiss me with your whole heart, completely exposed, and I can feel everything you’re feeling. And it makes me feel so loved, because I know you love me. It’s the only thing I’m ever sure about.”

“Lou...”

“You don’t know this about me, because I’ve never said it out loud, but a lot of the time, like today, when I’m away from you because I have to be, I’m convinced I don’t deserve love. That I don’t deserve you. Because you’re so perfect, and genuine, and warm, and then there’s me. And it feels like I’m this little inconsequential person no one cares about.”

He sees Harry closes his eyes at that, like it’s almost too much for him to hear, but Louis has been waiting too long to get this off his chest, so he keeps going.

“I’ve felt that way most of my life, s’why I taught myself how to make people laugh. So that people would like me and want to be around me and I wouldn’t be so alone. But that was before the band and the fame. It gets so loud in my head, Haz, all of the things people say about us. About you and about me. And it’s so easy to believe it all. The rumors and the lies, they consume me. They make me feel like I did as a kid, only worse, because now it’s like I’m letting our fans down, betraying them by betraying you. And I don’t know how to live with myself... but then you kiss me and all the noise goes away. All the doubt and the hate, it all goes quiet and then there’s just you and me. Because you could kiss anyone in the entire world but you choose me, day after day, you choose me. God, Haz, I’m just so fucking sorry--”

Harry turns towards him then, cutting him off with his lips. His hands come up to cradle Louis’ face to pull him closer, deepening the kiss.

Louis chokes a sob into his mouth, because the kiss is everything he said it would be and yet somehow, it’s better. More. More consuming, earth-moving, heart-stopping...

Harry climbs into Louis’ lap, straddling his thighs-- all while never breaking the kiss.

Finally, out of necessity, Louis pulls back. He gasps for air as he lets out another sob, arms wrapping themselves tightly around Harry’s back, keeping him close. He doesn’t even realize he’s crying in earnest until he feels Harry kissing the tears away.

“Stop crying, love. I hate it when you cry” Harry tells him, voice rough with emotion.

But that just makes him cry harder. Burying his face into Harry’s neck, he allows the sobs he’s been suppressing all day to run their course. He feels Harry’s strong hands rub firm circles up and down his back and it makes him feel so fucking loved...

“S’alright Lou, I got you” Harry chokes out. 

Louis pulls his face back and sees Harry cheeks wet with his own tears.

“I hate it when you cry too” Louis whispers, leaning in to kiss him again, “I won’t let them take you from me, Harry, I won’t.”

“I won’t either. I promise” Harry whispers back, before fusing their mouths together. 

It starts out innocent enough, but soon it deepens again as their tongues press against.  
When oxygen becomes an issue yet again, Harry presses his forehead against Louis’, gasping.

“Take me to bed” he whispers, “please Lou.”

And so he does. He brings Harry to their bedroom and spreads him out on the middle of the King sized bed. He undresses him, worshipping his body as more and more skin is exposed. And when they’re finally naked, they rut their bodies against each other with perfect synchronization. 

The tears and the moans and the kisses all bleed together until the only thing they’re sure of is the sound of their hearts beating against each other’s chests.

And when it’s over, Louis presses his lips to the words on Harry’s wrist once more, before bringing his lips down to Harry’s ring finger-- a silent promise for the future they won’t stop fighting for.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me way too long to finish, hope it turned out ok.


End file.
